The Demons We Share
by anonymousreader07
Summary: She thinks that they have nothing in common, he disagrees. She thinks that old wounds can't hurt you, he disagrees. She swears she has nothing to hide, but he assures her everyone has something to hide... It's going to be a long night for both of them.


The Demons We Share

This is just something I wanted to try out and I gotta say I'm really starting to like this pair. It's a HeatherxDuncan if you squint real hard and wish it three times.

D/C fans _please_ don't kill me.

Enjoy!

* * *

----6:17am----

She didn't know what time it was, it was cold and dark and for the first time that night she was completely alone. She can't remember the last time she cried though she feels it isn't as bad as she thought it would be. And the pain is there only not as strong. And the guilt is still heavy yet somehow it seems just a little lighter than before.

So she continues to cry as she wraps her arms tightly around herself, her hair falling haphazardly in her face, as the tears pour nonstop.

-----

-9:20pm-

Heather stormed angrily out on the campgrounds her glare was set in stone as she made her way toward her destination, her mind working rapidly forming images of revenge. She swiped irritably at the many insects buzzing around her, it had only been a few weeks but already she was sick of this island and everything inhabiting it! A swift breeze caused her to bring her hands up to rub fervently on her forearms. How was it so hot during the day yet so cold at night? She quickened her steps knowing she was almost there, so anxious she didn't even notice as she passed a boy carving skulls onto a tree.

Her quick walk slowed until she came to a stop her once hopeful face now emotionless as she felt her anger slowly begin to build. She stood staring at the now empty ceremonial elimination campfire site, just earlier that night they had to eliminate someone from their team and she had remembered the fire blazing high she was hoping there would be at least a few flames burning but there was nothing left but ashes and a few dying embers. She let loose a small scream of frustration angrily kicking a small rock before making her way to sit at the many tree stumps that she and the other campers usually sat at in fear and anticipation while awaiting their marshmallows. Crossing her arms on her legs she brought her head down to rest against them with an angry huff.

Once again consuming her mind with thoughts of revenge she failed to notice the footsteps making their way steadily toward her.

"Heather? What are you doing out here?"

Quickly she brought her head up to find none other than Duncan standing there with bored look on his face his eyebrow raised with just a hint of interest. She blinked,

"What are_ you_ doing out here!?" She demanded upset at the prospect of being caught of guard.

Duncan smirked "Carving skulls on trees."

She snorted "Figures… delinquent."

"Whatever babe, so what are you doing out here? Are you reliving the horrible horror your team had to go through at the elimination ceremony?" He said his smirk becoming a little too cocky for her taste.

"None of your business 'what I'm doing out here'. I can_ be_ wherever I want."

"Yeah right," Duncan's smirk turned into a mean grin "Were you crying?"

Her anger flared as she stood hands on hips "I don't cry!" she snapped.

"Then why-"

"Because I _can_ OK! Because there's no law that says I can't be here! You got a problem with that!?"

Duncan rolled his eyes "Fine, whatever, see if I care." He said as he began to make his way back the way he came. He walked sure footed with no destination in mind but didn't get far before Heather grumpily called out,

"LaShawna locked me out! There, happy!?"

Duncan turned his bored gaze back to her "Why, what'd you do to her?"

"Hey _I'm_ the victim here, it's cold and dark and," She swiped angrily at the mosquitoes gathering around her, "These stupid bugs won't leave me alone!"

"Geez you complain a lot, if you're so cold and scared of the dark just build a fire."

"Oh good idea Einstein, and just how do you suppose I do that?"

"Well you could go cave man style you know rubbing two sticks together or," He said taking out his trusty lighter, "You can ask for help _really nicely_." He ended with his mean grin in place.

Heather tightened her hands into fists at her sides as she scowled horribly.

She really didn't like him.

-10:04pm-

It had taken them nearly an hour to get a healthy fire going, Heather stood hands splayed close to the fire happily drinking in its warmth.

She gave a blissful sigh before turning a smirk to Duncan "So how does it feel to be useful for once?"

For a moment it didn't seem like he would reply as he threw another stick into the fire then turning to her with a smirk of his own he replied "How does it feel to ask for something _nicely_ for once?"

Heather blanched "As soon as I get the chance I am _so_ washing my mouth out with soap."

"Hey it's good to be nice every once and a while."

"Yeah, like you would know." Heather snapped

"You're right" He grinned "I wouldn't."

Heather returned her gaze back to the fire as she rubbed her hands together before saying "You know, everyone's been talking about you," Duncan looked to her with a raised brow, "They say this whole bad boy thing you got going on is just an act and that really you're just a big softie."

Heather smiled at him as he narrowed his eyes "That's pretty pathetic, don't you think?"

"Whatever," Duncan said turning and making his way toward the woods "Would you like to know what everybody's saying about_ you_?" He called over his shoulder effectively wiping the smile from Heather's face.

She continued to watch his retreating figure before yelling, "Where do you think you're going!?"

"Does it matter?" He called back over his shoulder

She blinked "H-hey wait!"

Stopping he turned to her "What!?" he called back with slight annoyance.

"You're not just gonna leave me here by myself are you!?"

"Go back to your cabin!"

"I am _not_ going back there!"

"Then I guess you want to be by yourself!" He yelled before continuing on his way.

"But I don't want to be lonely!" she called back in frustration.

He stopped again turning to look at her "What!?"

"I mean…," Heather looked away from his gaze thinking hard about her next words "Haven't you ever felt that before…like wanting to be alone…without the feeling of being lonely?" She finished quietly

Duncan stared at her, was she…embarrassed? "That's stupid," He said causing Heather to glare at him and her face to flare up in a blush "That doesn't even make any sense!" He continued though he began to make his way back toward her. Taking a seat on one of the many tree stumps he said, "Why can't you just admit that you're scared of the dark and you want me to stay here to protect you." He grinned at her.

"As If…" Heather muttered trying desperately to pick up the pieces of her shattered ego.

-11:15pm-

Duncan turned away from his half finished skull carving when he heard a startled sound from Heather he watched as she looked wildly around her before asking,

"What's wrong?"

"Something just crawled over my foot." She muttered distractedly.

Then finding the culprit Heather reached over for a sharp stick before stabbing the stick roughly into the back of a large cockroach. Duncan continued to watch as Heather brought the flailing insect close to her scowling face in slight examination.

"You gonna eat it?" He asked

Heather turned angrily to the boy.

"No seriously, I'll give you fifty bucks if you take one bite of that thing." Duncan said with just a hint of excitement.

"Uugh!" Heather groaned pushing herself to her feet and making her way towards the fire.

"Owen would've done it." He muttered half heartedly

Not bothering to answer him Heather held the stick over the fire watching with strange eyes as the flailing bug caught on flame. Duncan continued to watch her before muttering,

"Sadist."

Heather looked up to him "What?"

"I called you a sadist." He grinned "You're gonna grow up to become one of those people who thrive in causing pain and abuse to others."

Heather opened her mouth with a snide remark on the tip of her tongue before Duncan continued,

"Or maybe you'll grow up to be some kind a murderer."

It had been meant to be taken as a joke but it sure didn't turn out that way. If Duncan had blinked he would have missed it as Heather's face flashed with some unknown emotion before settling back to its normal scowl though it seemed more fierce than usual.

"You can be so stupid sometimes you know that!" She seethed as she threw the stick bug and all into the fire, crossing her arms angrily across her chest.

Both had no idea how much time passed before Heather said, "And I am _not_ a sadist! That's a word used to describe psychos."

Duncan scoffed "No, _psycho_ is just a word used to make the rest of civilization feel better about themselves. Everyone has a dark side, babe, the trick is keeping it on a leash."

"As if! If that were true then everyone would be out killing everyone and the world would be in chaos! There are good guys and there are bad guys." She finished all knowingly.

"Bad guys only do the things that good guys wish they could do." Duncan said as he began to make his way toward the brooding girl, "They put themselves above the law, they live without rules. _That_ right there is true freedom."

"How poetic," Heather said rolling her eyes "maybe _you'll_ be the one who becomes a psycho killer."

Duncan looked into the fire for a moment before saying "If I do I'll be sure to put you on the top of my murder list."

"Not if I killed you first!" Heather snapped angrily

Duncan's eyes flashed up to meet hers, steely gray clashed with icy blue, as he replied "_Everyone_ has a dark side."

Heather held his gaze with a glare.

"Or… at least a deep dark secret to hide from the world."

She looked away.

A mean smirk curled at the end of his lips.

The silence dragged on.

-12:45am-

Heather watched with interest as Duncan used his trusty lighter to light up a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

"I didn't know you smoke."

Duncan only gave her a bored look before inhaling deeply and releasing a breath of gray smoke.

"Smoking's bad for you, you know." She said with a smirk in an attempt to annoy him.

"Is that what mommy and daddy told you?" he sneered

"No, _that_ would be a fact."

Duncan took the cigarette from his mouth balancing it between two fingers as he blew another trail of smoke.

"Have you ever tried it before?" He asked in a low voice

"What, smoking!? Of course not! Unlike you I have dreams!"

Duncan stood leaning against a tree, his blue eyes lost in the flames. Heather watched him with a raised brow.

"It's not such a bad thing you know."

"Oh really," Heather said testily "And I suppose cancer is all butterflies and sunshine, isn't it!?"

He turned a lazy smirk to her his features seemed strange against the fire light. Heather glowered.

"If there's anything…you want to get rid of… You know something you want to get of your chest." He looked to the still light cigarette in his hand, "Or if…you just want to be different for a change," he mumbled "It makes for a good release."

Heather stared though her features were slightly softened as Duncan took another drag.

"Is there something…you want to get rid of?" She asked quietly, unsure.

He leaned his head back to rest against the trees rough bark as he blew the smoke through parted lips.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

They both watched the light cigarette smoke as it curled and flowed upward before disappearing in the night air.

-1:35am-

"Hey, so do you like Courtney or what?"

Duncan looked to Heather who was playing tic-tac-toe with herself in the dirt using a stick.

"What, why?" He asked slightly surprised before smug smile curled at his lips "Are you ready to pronounce your undying love for me?"

Heather made a face "Uhg you wish! I was only asking to make conversation!"

"Yeah right." Duncan said his smug smile still in place "But if you really wanna know then yeah, I think she's hot."

"Typical male answer."

"What were you expecting to hear?" Duncan asked taking a seat next to her with a stick in hand.

Heather shrugged as she crossed out a row of O's smirking at Duncan she said, "Maybe I was expecting you to pronounce your _undying_ love for her."

Duncan grunted as he wiped out Heather's game and began drawing the lines for a new game; Heather placed a hand to her mouth in mock surprise "Don't tell me that big bad Duncan is afraid of love!"

Duncan drew in an X, "Someone like you wouldn't even know what love is."

"Oh please!" She snapped as she placed an O in the center of the grid "Of course I know what love is!"

"Oh really," Duncan replied unconvinced as he placed another X.

"It's an emotion where you have to place someone else above yourself." Heather said easily as Duncan turned to look at her, "It's an emotion I tend to avoid." She finished carelessly.

Duncan watched as Heather placed another O, "How's that workin' for ya?"

A mean smirk meet her lips as she brought her steel eyes up to meet his "Why don't you tell me."

He grinned as he placed another X in and crossed a line through winning the game "You learn to deal."

"Don't you_ just_." Heather replied coldly as she wiped her foot over the game erasing it from existence.

-2:51am-

Duncan looks to Heather as she gives a loud yawn, "We're gonna need more wood for the fire."

"So go get some!" she says as she flips her dark hair back over her shoulder.

Rolling his eyes Duncan makes his way toward the brooding girl "I said_ we_ are gonna need more wood for the fire!"

"You're a big boy, you can do it yourself." Heather said

"Listen," Duncan says grabbing hold of Heather's upper arm and pulling her roughly to her feet "I'm getting just a little sick of you and your mouth, and I am _this_ close to leaving you to fend for yourself alone in the wilderness!"

"Is this supposed to intimidate me!? I am _so_ not scared of you or your bad boy act!"

Duncan grinned as he began pulling the girl against her will towards the dark woods, "Yeah right and I'm sure this high and mighty thing you got going on is for real."

"What!?"

Pulling her close he smirks "I bet you're the kind of girl who's scared of spiders."

Heather glared "The only thing I'm scared of is you taking us into the woods then getting us lost and eaten by bears!"

Smirk still in place he asked "Don't you trust me?"

Her eyes narrow dangerously "_No_!" she sneers

His smirk grows as he releases her arm replying casually, "Alright then."

Turning he makes his way into the darkened forest. It didn't take as long as he thought it would before he hears light footsteps walking quickly to catch up then following him closely into the night.

He bites his lip to keep from laughing.

-3:39am-

"So why are you so mean to Gwen anyway?" He asks as he throws another log into the fire which they now had burning strongly again.

Heather looked to him as she threw a log of her own in the fire, "I'm not mean to her!" she snapped indignant.

"Yeah right, the way you treat that girl you'd think she killed your brand new puppy or something."

"Why do you care!?" Heather said irritably

"I'm just-"

"Why are you so mean to Harold huh!?"

Silence then "Remember what I said earlier?"

Heather gave him a look that simply screamed 'should I care!?'

"About the whole sadist thing, causing pain and abuse to others."

"Are you saying you _are_ a sadist?" Heather asked uncaringly

"I'm saying that me and you…we're kinda alike you know."

Heather scoffed "No way." She said simply

"It feels good don't it?" Heather raised a brow at him, "being mean, bossing people around, and causing them pain. It feels empowering, like if you hurt them the world in turn can't hurt you."

He turned to Heather his grin in place, though Heather noticed there was something different about it.

"But you gotta be careful with that kind of power though. When it goes too far you're left with nothing but regrets."

Heather stared, "I don't know what your-"

"What did you do Heather?" He asked again

Heather's expression turned fierce as she hissed, "How dare you!? You think that just because we spend a few stupid hours together that gives you the right into my life! We aren't teammates, we _definitely _aren't friends, and there is absolutely nothing and I mean nothing that we have in common!!!" She finished as she threw a stick into the fire causing sparks to fly up angrily. She then stormed away to the furthest tree stump and sat with her back towards him glaring intensely into the dark. Her mind consumed with memories she'd rather forget.

"Whatever." Duncan sighed as he began searching his pockets for another cigarette, his lighter ready in his hand.

-4:15am-

Heather yawned again as she stretched her arms over her head, "Duncan," she called sleepily, "What time is it?"

Duncan who sat leaning against a tree only answered with a yawn of his own before settling into silence once more.

"Duncan!" she snapped patience already worn thin, "I asked you what ti-"

"Let me just pull this clock out of my ass real quick, Heather, then I'd be happy to tell you the time."

Heather sighed as she brought her hands up to message her temple.

"You ready to go back to the cabin?" he asked after a moments time

"I don't see why I should bother the door would still be locked."

"You really think Leshawna would keep you locked out for the _whole_ night?"

Heather gave a fake smile saying "Hello I'm Heather, would you like me to introduce you to Leshawna?"

Duncan grinned sleepily "Man you girls sure can be cold sometimes."

"Oh this is nothing compared to what I have in store for her." Heather says her smile true and filled with malice.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Heather." Duncan chastised his grin growing

Heather rolled her eyes, "Oh look the juvenile delinquent is going to tell me how conflicts should be settled."

"I really could care less." Duncan says looking away from her.

"What would you do if someone hurt you huh?" she challenged.

"I'd get even." Duncan says with an obvious nod of the head.

"Of course you would." Heather smiles "But how."

"It would depend on the person and what they did to me."

Heather shook her head the smile still on her face "You're reading too much into it," She said in a superior sort of way.

Duncan scowled "Alright then, oh great one, what would _you_ do?"

**(1)** Her smile grew as she narrowed her steel eyes at him "Revenge" she said slowly "Is sweetest when it's slow enough that the one doing it can see the results, and the one to whom it's done knows from where it comes."

Duncan returned her smile with one of his own, "It don't take away the pain though."

"Sure it will," Heather says as she stands up and makes her way toward the fire. "It's the scares you have to deal with." She finishes quietly.

"You're wrong," Duncan said after a moments silence causing Heather to turn to him "The pain stays with you even long after the scares have healed."

They stare at each other for a moment longer, but this time its Duncan who looks away first.

-5:46am-

"Heather," Duncan says as he takes a seat next to her on one of the many tree stumps, she looks to him with slight surprise. It has been the first thing he has said to her since their talk about revenge. Heather had tried talking to him but he would only remain silent lost in thought. Not the one to be ignored Heather given up and decided to leave him alone.

"I have something to tell you."

Heather blinked "What-"

"I'm scared I killed a guy."

Heather stared with wide eyes not knowing what to say.

"Not too long ago, I got mixed up with a bad gang it wasn't like a big thing or anything, I mean sure we stole and did some things involving drugs. But that was as bad as it got, but then one day something happened a drug deal went bad and some guy was thrown into jail and soon he was released. He gave the cops names, after that a lot of guys were arrested and placed on drug charges. The few of us who were left over were forced to put a hit out on the guy. So…"

Heather watched him closely "So you…"

"I found him… and cornered him in an ally way. They had given me a gun and…" Heather would have thought that Duncan was making this up just to mess with her but he was pale and nervous, his words came out quick, and his usual calm eyes were dark and wide. He wasn't lying.

"I shot him." He breathed.

"Duncan you-"

"I was shaking so badly that the first shot missed so I shot again and again and I lost track how many times I shot…But I got him I know I did, because he started screaming and he was screaming so loud I was scared the whole damn world could hear so I took off... He was still alive when I left him."

Heather let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as she continued listening.

"He was found dead the next day, police were all over it and the only thing that went through my head was 'He was alive when I left him! I know he was!'... Turns out he bled to death." Duncan finished looking away from her.

"…You killed him."

"No! That was never proven! Lots of people were looking for that guy, some on else must have found him and finished the job. I mean I only shot him once!"

"But you don't know that…" She said quietly

"And you don't know either so who are you to-!"

Duncan looked away from her before lowering his head into his hands.

There was silence for a moment before Heather swallows hard and asks quietly "Why are you telling me this…?"

"Because," he said slowly his voice weary "I already told you, me and you are the same. We carry the same guilt."

His dark blue eyes bored into hers "It's something we share." He said in a low and strange voice.

Heather returned his gaze through fearful eyes "Y-your wrong, I never…" She stood now moving away from him, "I never touched her…I mean I never did anything wrong…" She turned away from him as she shut her eyes tightly bringing her hands up to cradle her temple. "I didn't do anything wrong…!" She finished a little more fiercely.

Duncan stared as the seconds passed by in silence "Heather…?"

"Don't!" she snapped vehemently

Duncan opened his mouth to try a different approach but decided better of it.

"Just…don't talk to me right now Duncan." She said quietly, walking off to lean against a far of tree her back once again turned toward him.

Duncan only lowered his head to once again rest in his hands.

-6:10am-

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He mutters sleepily when she finally comes to sit down next to him.

She says nothing as she looks at her hands clamped tight together in her lap. "When you told me… _that_ did it make you feel better?" she asks in an unsure voice.

Duncan was quiet staring ahead at nothing as he mumbled "Some motivational speaker that came to talk to us in the juvenile center once told us that when you cause pain to others that pain in return stays with you. It never really goes away. But I gotta admit, it does help… Getting it of your chest. It… It feels better, I mean."

He finished before looking to Heather with dull eyes.

She gave a deep breath, "Okay," she started, "When I was nine-" her voice shook, she took another deep breath then started again, "When I was nine, I was friends with this girl named Emily. She was the coolest girl to be with back then so everyone wanted to be her friend. But I was the one who became Emily's_ best_ friend. Though not for friendship you see back then I was a real…pushover I guess you can say, and Emily knew that she knew that I would do anything just to keep her as my friend. So…"

Heather gave a nervous chuckle that was so unlike her before saying, "Emily wasn't the cool nice girl everyone thought she was in school. She had a dark side… She was into murders and mayhem, and torture and death. She had this game where we would go to the park and pretend to be dead to freak out whoever was there. She said in order for it to look real we had to use real blood so…She would always bring with her a big knife…And tell me to hold out my wrist…And…" Heather took in another deep breath her eyes trained on the pale hands in her lap. Duncan only watched on in silence not daring to interrupt.

"If I didn't do it she would say we couldn't be friends any more or she'd yell at me or hit me and…So of course I did it…After all it was only a game." She finished hollowly lowering her head so her dark hair shielded her face. Duncan had a feeling that was a phrase Emily used a lot to get Heather to do something.

Sniffing Heather continued "Then one night we were in her families basement and she told me she wanted to play hang man…It was my favorite of her games cause we didn't need blood. She was mad at her mother and wanted to give her a scare. We set it up easily having done it plenty of times before. There was a rope that went around your neck and second rope for safety that went around your waist. Emily was standing on the ladder next to a pipeline the rope was supposed to go over tying the noose around her neck while I prepared the safety rope. She was…frustrated…She couldn't get the noose quite right so she yelled at me to help her fix it…I was having a little trouble with it myself and…and she just got so…so angry with me."

Heather paused for a moment before continuing "She pushed me off the ladder and…I tried to keep my balance…which caused the ladder to rock…but when I fell somehow the ladder fell with me…And…And I hadn't gotten the chance to finish with the safety rope so…so Emily…"

She took in a shaky breath, "She just kept kicking, you know, and-and I should have gone to get help…or I should have done _something_ but all I could do was sit there! I-I couldn't move!!!" She lowered her head into her hands as her shoulders shook,

"I swear I couldn't move…" she finished in a quiet shaky voice.

Duncan watched her closely his face expressionless before he stood up and walked away, leaving Heather's sorrows to herself.

She didn't know what time it was, it was cold and dark and for the first time that night she was completely alone. She can't remember the last time she cried though she feels it isn't as bad as she thought it would be. And the pain is there only not as strong. And the guilt is still heavy yet somehow it seems just a little lighter than before.

So she continues to cry as she wraps her arms tightly around herself, her hair falling haphazardly in her face, as the tears pour nonstop.

And she carries on with the burden of a pain that is now, somehow, only half her own.

-6:29am-

The fire had long since died out, and the night was beginning to light up. Heather sat alone her arms still tightly wrapped around herself as she watched the dying embers her eyes slightly red. She quickly raised her head at the snap of a twig to find Duncan making his way slowly toward her. She made sure to keep her face trained, so as not to show the relief she felt for his return. He took a seat next to her never meeting her gaze. They sat for a moment in silence, ignoring each other's presence.

"How you feel?" He asked finally

"I've been-"Her words come out groggy, clearing her throat she starts again, "I've been better."

He only nods.

"Duncan," Heather says looking to him, He looks up to catch her gaze, "You're…like really stupid…You know that?"

A smile slowly begins to make its way on his face.

And she smiles in return because that is the closest she would ever come to saying 'Thank you.' And somehow he understands that.

"Right back at you, babe." He says in his annoying cocky voice, because he was never one for mushy moments any way.

They sat there together covered by the early morning mist comforted in each other's presence they're burdens just a little less heavy as they watch the night sky get lighter by the minutes.

The night was finally over.

-7:13am-

The two teens walked wearily toward the girl's cabins for the Screaming Gophers. Turning the knob to the cabin door Heather groaned slapping a hand to her forehead. She had forgotten about the locked door.

"Leshawna." She seethed.

Coming up behind her Duncan blinked sleepily "Wow she really did lock you out for the whole night." Shooting her an accusing glare he snapped,

"What'd you do to her!?"

She glared back "_Hello_! I just spent the whole night with nothing but a fire to keep me warm forced to make small talk with a juvenile delinquent and you're acting like _she's _the victim!? I have half a mind to break this stupid door down!"

"Shut up, and move!" Duncan said irritably as he reached around Heather to take a firm hold of the knob coming up close behind her he brought his pocket knife up placing it in the lock. With a small jiggle and push the door opened easily.

Heather's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing dangerously, her head swooned with both fatigue and anger as she leaned back against his chest. She turned her head to glare at him; he smirked lazily down at her.

"Why didn't you do this in the first place?" She asked quietly her voice dripping with venom.

His dark blue eyes were smug with amusement "Because I wanted to be alone," he said before saying, in a high pitched voice that she assumed was supposed to be an imitation of her, "_Without the feeling of being lonely_."

She closed her eyes "I am_ so_ gonna kill you." She mumbled sleepily.

Duncan only gave a deep chuckle as he gave Heather a light push into the cabin. "Not if I kill you first, babe." He mumbled back.

Heather rolled her eyes as she closes the door than opening it again she tells him, "Just so you know I didn't learn anything from this little…thing we had."

Duncan yawned, "Tch, as if."

And with that Duncan turned and began to make his way toward the boys cabin for the Killer Bass and Heather closed the door to the Screaming Gophers cabin shut.

~Fin~

I know that there is just a little OC going on here but for the story to turn out the way I had wanted It couldn't be helped. Both Heather and Duncan are the bad guys in the TDI gang so I decided to put these two together and mix in a deep dark past that in a way they both kinda shared. Tell me what you think!

**(1)-**That line Heather says was inspired by one of my favorite lines from one of my favorite books 'Dragons Bait' Gotta give credit where credit is due!=3

Peace)-AR


End file.
